marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-161)
| Relatives = Victor Creed (father), Shadowcat (genetic recipient) | Universe = Earth-161 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 195 lbs (88.5 kg) | Weight2 = (without adamantium skeleton); 300 lbs (136.1kg) (with adamantium skeleton) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, hirsute physique, unique hairstyle, two sets of three, foot-long retractable bone claws stored in his forearms covered in adamantium. | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Chris Claremont; Tom Grummett | First = X-Men Forever: Alpha Vol 1 1 | Death = X-Men Forever Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Overview On Earth-161, Logan's history is nearly the same as his Earth-616 Counterpart at least in terms of his early involvement with the X-Men up to the X-Men's first battle with the Acolytes and the apparent death of Magneto. While this reality has many similarities to the Earth-616 universe, it should be pointed out that there are different and unique to Earth-161. For example, in this reality Logan is the son of his greatest enemy Sabertooth. World War II The earliest event that appears to be unique to the Logan of Earth-161 occurred during World War II. During the war he was a Captain of a squad of British soldiers that were paired with American soldiers Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos on a mission to attack a massive Nazi factory where Nazi scientists were busy examining and retrofitting strange technologies recovered across Europe of apparently alien origins. Logan's mission was to eliminate scientist Dietrich Trask who was developing technology that could detect genetic differences without a blood test. Logan succeeded in his mission to eliminate Trask and the technology in the lab was destroyed. However this assassination would later have far reaching repercussions in Logan's future as the technology first pioneered by Dietrich would later inspire his grandson Bolivar Trask to build his mutant hunting Sentinel robots many years later. Romance with Jean Grey Many years later, following the defeat of the Shadow King, SHIELD and its director Nick Fury sought the X-Men's aid on a secret surveillance mission on a tropical island. Only Logan and Jean Grey were available for the mission. The pair went to the island posing as a married couple but soon realized their true feelings together. They were soon captured by members of the Hand and were forced to undergo the same process of transformation that the Hand previously put their teammate Psylocke under. Although Wolverine began to succumb to the influence of the process, both he and Jean were rescued by their teammates Jubilee, Psylocke, and Nightcrawler who defeated the Hand and destroyed their machine restoring Logan to normal. While the rest of the team returned to base, Logan and Jean remained on the island a little longer as their romance flourished Death Shortly thereafter, Wolverine joined his X-Men in a battle against Magneto and his newly formed followers the Acolytes, which ended in the apparent death of Magneto and the escape of Acolyte leader Fabian Cortez. Wolverine joined his fellow X-Men on a manhunt to track down and capture Cortez, an operation that was overseen by. During the course of this mission Logan and Jean kept their romance secret from Jean's former lover Cyclops. During the pursuit, the X-Men's Blackbird was blasted out of the sky and Logan sustained serious damage to his body after taking the full brunt of Cyclop's optic blast (boosted by Cortez) and a subsequent fall from the sky. Later in the battle, Cortez managed to sneak up on Logan and attempted to overload his powers. Seeing Cortez moving to strike, Logan's teammate Shadowcat attempted to use her phasing powers to try and protect Logan. The combination of the three mutants in contact with one another caused a strange feedback that instead embedded one of Logan's Adamantium claws into Shadowcat's arm. Soon after Cortez was defeated and taken into SHIELD custody. Returning to the X-Mansion the X-Men found that SHIELD was keeping the X-Men under close observation due to their potential threat, a claim that angered Wolverine and prompted him to storm off. However, Logan was also beginning to suspect that his teammate Storm was not whom she claimed to be and went to search her room for proof with Jean in following his progress in a psi-link. In Storm's closet Logan discovered a younger version of Storm held prisoner in the closet. Having been exposed, Storm killed Wolverine with a powerful lightning bolt, a death that caused Jean Grey to manifest a Phoenix Effect, and launch Logan's charred remains all the way to Central Park in Manhattan. Logan's only remains was his charred Adamantium skeleton which was recovered by SHIELD agent. Legacy Following his death, the X-Men built a shrine to Logan on the property of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It consisted of his samurai sword, trademark cowboy hat, a sixpack of beer and photos of him with his loved ones. The X-Men began investigating Logan's murderer with the aid of Logan's father, Sabertooth who came to the mansion to get revenge against his son's killer, exposing Storm as the real killer and her ties to the mysterious Consortium. Kitty also discovered that she was fused with one of Wolverine's claws and could use it as an offensive weapon, the experience altering her personality and also led to Sabertooth viewing Shadowcat as a granddaughter of sorts. Later, an official funeral for Logan was held on the grounds of the X-Mansion with Cyclops giving the eulogy. The in attendance included fellow X-Men, Jean Grey, Beast, Iceman, Archangel, Shadowcat, Gambit, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Lil' Ro, Professor X as well as former teammates Banshee, Psylocke, associates Captain Britain, Moira MacTaggert, former New Mutants Cannonball, Moonstar, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Fantastic Four members Mr. Fantastic, and the Thing as well as Avengers Scarlet Witch, Vision, Quicksilver and Crystal and Nick Fury. | Powers = Like his Earth-616 counterpart, Wolverine had enhanced senses, agility and reflexes as a result of his Mutant nature. He also had a Healing Factor that allowed him to regenerate from injuries at an enhanced rate. Mutants of Earth-161's genetic code was unstable that would ultimately cause a mutant's ability to burn out their bodies leading to a premature death. Apparently, thanks to Logan's Healing Factor, his body constantly rejuvenated him sparing him of this fate at least until his death by other means. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = During most of his life Logan's bones were fused with Adamantium making them virtually indestructible. He also had six retractable claws, three just above each knuckles of his hands. It is not specified if the Logan of this reality had bone claws coated with Adamantium like his Earth-616 counterpart. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Creed Family Category:Adamantium Category:Electricity Weakness Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses